Ruby And Crimson
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: The Magi have throughly planned for the retribution, but now a few Grim Angels must be named. These are a few accounts of the Grim Angels' lives before their decent to Riviera, including one Angel who questioned the title's worth.
1. Angel

I apologize for my upcoming readers for this fic. In my quest to edit "Ruby and Crimson", I apparently Replaced The Prologue with an Edited Chapter 1! So, uh… please bear with me as I try to recover The Prologue Chapter! Sorry!


	2. Lost Love

**Chapter 1 **

A few days earlier, a figure was seen kneeling before the altar of the gods in a great marble temple. The great hall leading to the altar stationed numerous statues of renowned Grim Angels that fought valiantly in the war of Ragnarok. Behind the altar itself stood a monolithic mural of the gods themselves, with bodies of immovable mountains. Among them, the great god in the middle held the famous lance, Longius, and pointed its three-pronged end downward at the altar.

One window from the side allowed strong sunlight to shine through, revealing the humbled visitor. He had long, spiky blonde hair with weary red eyes, and wore religious cream robes. On his back were white wings with streaks of pale scarlet.

For a long time, the great temple remained in solemn silence until a few slow steps announced yet another presence. Eventually, the steps stopped right behind the solemn blonde youth.

"Once again I find the great Master Ledah paying his respects to the gods..." a semi-taunting voice called out.

The blonde youth slowly turned his head to see Yuan standing behind him with a cheerful grin.

"Hello again, dear friend..." Yuan said in a sincere tone.

Ledah sighed deeply before putting his attention to the altar again.

"So, how often am I going to see you around here until you're... better?" Yuan asked curiously.

Ledah paused for a moment. Then he lowered his head. "I've always come here... even before that time..." he answered seriously.

Yuan laughed nervously. "Right. You've been very devoted to this kind of thing more than anyone of us. Although I guess I'm not really one to speak of such things, huh?"

Ledah barely reacted. He kept his body sternly knelt before the altar in prayer.

Yuan groaned. Although he acknowledged the might that the gods once had, he could not see any reason to become a devoted follower of their will. In his mind, the time of the gods passed ages ago. Even with the appointed proxies, the Great Magi, watching over Asgard, Yuan had doubts that the gods' will was truly that influential. He had seen a few injustices take place without divine intervention, and he was unsure if the Magi themselves were truly acting as the gods had instructed them. Still, young Yuan was not one to carelessly disrespect the sacred ways of his kind.

"I've noticed in these past few weeks, that you've been working much harder in training lately. Are you doing this... for her?" he asked.

Again, Ledah did not answer.

Without a proper response to satisfy him, Yuan's body started to tremble, and his left hand was balled into a fist as frustration filled his body.

"Is this what she would've wanted from you?" he cried.

Without turning to face his conversation partner, Ledah took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"It is all the will of the gods... I feel that they are in dire need of my strength... so I must not let them down." he uttered.

"That's your explanation for all of this?" Yuan cried in disbelief. "It was the gods that let Lorelei die like that, just so you can fight for them?"

Upon hearing that, Ledah knelt down even further and started to tremble himself.

"N-no... t-that... that was my fault..." he uttered in deep regret. Tears started running down his cheeks as a painful memory started to haunt him.

Yuan inhaled one deep breath to calm himself. He then unclenched his left hand as he brought it up to his forehead.

"Ledah... please listen... that was not your fault. It was 1000 years ago since Asgard faced its last threat! None of us expected to see demons hanging out near Heaven's Gate! You just wanted... to show Lorelei what was beyond our realm. This was not a sin committed by your hand. You have to forgive yourself..." Yuan pleaded.

"I should have never disregarded the taboo about leaving Asgard, but I was far too curious... too overjoyed... to allow proper judgment to sink in. If we had actually made it to Riviera, we both might've been---"

Ledah swallowed upon the next thought and tried to halt his tears.

Yuan was well aware of the incident that alerted the Magi to the Demons manifesting in Riviera, of the one secret kept between himself and Ledah, and of the life that was taken back then.

Before the incident, Ledah was still a serious, level-headed Angel, but there was once someone in his life that was able to bring him a smile. That person was his beloved Angel, Lorelei.

She had long, flowing crimson hair, and sapphire eyes that scintillated with grace and maturity. She always wore a warm smile, and had a strong, elegant presence about her. Most striking of all were her pure white wings, which radiated with the purity of her own soul.

Back then, Ledah and Lorelei slowly enjoyed their days together. There were times where they would sit side by side, awaiting the hour that light was finally brought to their sacred realm. There were times where the both of them would take relaxing strolls through the gardens of Asgard, which were said to be blessed with the most wonderfully fragrant flowers. There were times when they would study together in the Great Library, where their knowledge of history increased everyday.

But there were only few, precious moments where Ledah swore to be at her side. And for a while, both truly believed that this promise would be kept.

Unfortunately, it took only a single error of judgment in order for that promise to be broken.

It was started out as a normal day. Ledah was tutoring his longtime friend, the enthusiastic Ein, while Yuan patiently awaited his chance to spar. It didn't take much time for the serious Angel to be done with his task, but he had to inform his respected Rival that he made previous arrangements with a special friend.

Sure enough, it was Lorelei who approached the young men, ready to share another happy day with Ledah. It was that day when the couple planned to explore the memorable remains of Heaven's Gate, and eventually descent upon the Promised Land itself. Although there have been no known threats by the demons for a millennium, it was rumored that the lands beyond inhabitable Asgard were perilous. Despite this, the noble pair was still eager go.

In their travels, Ledah and Lorelei were able to enjoy the history that remained from the destruction of Ragnarok. Despite its war torn look, the curious pair found it both fascinating and beautiful. However, it did not take long for rabid Hell Hounds to arrive and surround the Angels. Without a weapon in hand, Ledah was merely helpless, and he could only use his own body to defend himself.

Somehow, Yuan sensed their danger and rushed towards Heaven's Gate with a sword in hand and spear on his back. Thanks an innate spiritual sense, he was able to work quickly towards Ledah and Lorelei's position. Through his efforts, he made it just in time... to see Lorelei get mauled to death by the hell hounds, and an injured Ledah bleeding and crying. A shocked and sickend Yuan had to move onward to slay the vicious pack single handedly with the remaining Angel too distraught to fight. It was a difficult fight, but with his fighting ability, he barely managed to end it all with only a few wounds.

With the battle done, Yuan was left to bring back a beautiful corpse, and a broken spirit. On his way back, a somber Ledah could only utter a few words over and over:

"I... killed her...I..."

Feeling upset over the gruesome scene himself, Yuan felt his blood boil.

"It's a demon's sadistic nature to destroy the purest of souls first. But to kill Lorelei like that in cold blood after overwhelming a defenseless Ledah..."

Yuan's body shook violently as he let out a savage growl. Upon realizing his anger, the ruby-eyed angel forced himself to calm down again. He then focused his attention on the Angel kneeling before him.

"It was an unfortunate sequence of events... "He uttered somberly."Ein and I are also suffering over this. If we had tried to convince you otherwise... or at least prepared you for the worst..."

"It doesn't matter now. Lorelei and I made that choice together, without your input, and she died because of our decision..." Ledah stated.

"...Lorelei was a great friend to all of us. Lazuli, Ein, and I... we miss her very much, but it would still be nice to speak to the one that was closest to her. I'm seriously worried. You've been isolating yourself from everybody after mourning. Why can't you talk to us?" Yuan asked.

"...I'm merely a liability as I am now... it will be difficult to face anyone until I obtain the proper strength... until I conquer these troublesome emotions..." Ledah answered.

"...W-what? No way! First of all, there's no way anyone in Asgard would ever consider calling you weak! Unless that person happened to be Malice, but that's another story! Anyway, you're one of the top fighters-in-training, and the rival I respect! Not only that, but Ein looks up to you as if you were a Master! Second of all, I know you're depressed and everything, but emotions aren't a liability! In fact, I've been guided by emotions for the longest time, and I've still managed to keep a decent head on my soldiers! Besides, what exactly is it that lead you to Lorelei in the first place? Even if it hurts, Lorelei still holds a special place in your heart. Don't just throw away everything she meant to you!" Yuan reprimanded.

Ledah groaned in vague disgust as he wiped away his tears. "Tell me this then: How would you handle loosing someone very precious to you?" he asked.

Yuan narrowed his eyes as he thought back to his significant other. "The sad truth is... part of me is prepared for that day..." he said with a quiver.

For a while, the two renowned Angel Trainees looked up at the mural of the imposing gods. They found their thoughts wandering from the past and into an uncertain future.

Ledah felt he had little left to loose, while Yuan felt he still had so much to hold on to.

But what was unanimously clear to both was that they had a lot to take care of.

"Listen, I don't know what the Magi expect of us once these trials are over, but I'm starting to feel uneasy here. Just... please come to us when you're ready to talk again." Yuan told his friend before leaving the temple.

Just as the ruby-eyed Angel turned himself completely around, Ledah spoke once more. "Yuan...don't endanger Lazuli... ever... even if the risk seems slim..."

Yuan nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." he assured Ledah.

And so, the black-haired angel finally made his departure while the blonde angel remained deep in thought with the gods watching over him.

"Anger, Sorrow, Regret, and Fear... I cannot allow these feelings to distract me any longer. Not even happiness is a worthy distraction to me anymore. In order to fulfill my duties properly, I must purge myself of these bothersome feelings..." he thought to himself.

Upon feeling his heart skip a beat, the solitary Angel was fraught with inner shame. "My Beloved Lorelei... I'm truly sorry for what must be done..."

**Preview **

**Chapter 2: Wrath and Vengeance **

"I SWEAR THAT I'LL RESTORE MY FAMILY NAME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CLAIM YOUR HEAD TO DO IT!"


	3. Wrath and Vengance

_Author's Notes: I'm starting to get the feeling that no one really cares about this story any more. Well, in that case, if I don't get any feedback for this soon, I might consider not updating this story anymore. Seriously, I feel like the time I thought was well spent on this story is becoming a waste of my time. If it was a matter of asking for reviews, then I'm sorry. Now I'll ask: Can someone please write a review? Or at least through the Chapters rather then skim through them? ... Okay... If this story isn't worth my reader's time, I'll focus my efforts solely on my Harvest Moon Fanfiction. Either way, I'll still offer my support for my fellow Riviera fans, so I'll be more than happy to read some of yours. Again, I'm sorry if I'm boring you..._

**Chapter 2**

Ridicule. Embarrassment. Worthlessness.

This is but a sample of what she, a disgruntled angel with long blonde hair, dealt with since the fall of her noble heritage.

For awhile, the arrogant Malice's pride was based solely on the prestige of her family name. She easily looked down at the other angels because they were practically worthless compared to her.

But because of a mysterious incident some time ago, she had officially fallen from grace.

From that moment, the only chance she saw to regain honor was to prove herself in the Fighters' Trails and earn the power of the rumored ultimate prize:

The Black Wings and Diviner of the Grim Angels.

Her violent temperament and natural ability had made her a formidable foe to begin with. Some once gossiped that she was nearly guaranteed to overcome the trials; however, there was always one Angel that stood in his way. This angel constantly stood in her way. This angel always humiliated her whenever they met in sparring. This angel somehow outclassed her in nearly every category she held ample pride in. And all this frustration left a strong desire of vengeance within her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As that very day continued, young Malice sped solemnly through town, in desperate search of something. She wore a short-sleeved white skirt with golden lining, tragically degraded from its once ornate appearance by dirt and tears. Her bluish-white wings were folded as her shoulders were hunched. She continued to wander about as

the angels around her laughed and jeered at her newfound misfortune.

"Hey, "Miss Malice"! Didn't you once say you'd rid Proud Asgard of us unworthy urchins?"

"Does this finally mean you're gonna do us a favor for once and throw your pathetic self out of here?"

"You're nothing but a has-been!"

"A Nobody!"

"You're even getting your butt handed to you in trials!"

"Why was I ever afraid of her?"

The constant mockery forced a growl from the ill-tempered angel. Her bloodshot eyes tried desperately to look straight ahead to focus on her goal, but the open laughter grew louder and louder. Eventually, could no ignore them. The aggravated angel shot deadly glares around her, silencing everyone in her way. Only a few were left uttering amongst themselves, but they barely spoke above a whisper.

After a few moments of wading through her self-created peace, Malice finally reached an ornate fountain where a lone girl sat.

She had beautiful sky-blue hair fixed into two buns adorned with white roses at the side of her head, and two curls dangling near her ears. Her bright eyes shone a brilliant aquamarine as they narrowed with a hint of gentle grace. She wore a flowing white dress of silk that wrapped her body from the neck down. However, this innocent angel was fraught with fear and doubt, and the menacing presence behind her would certainly not improve this.

Malice gave a sadistic grin as soon as she found this angel girl.

"At last..." she thought in violent pleasure. "Perhaps now I can finally redeem myself, despite these bothersome peons..."

Her disturbing smile dropped with the weight of her overwhelming anger as soon as she marched towards the delicate angel.

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded.

The trembling angel turned around, only to be overcome with paralyzing fear. She could not voice a proper response.

"I SAID, WHERE IS HE?" she demanded again.

After the second time, the angel maiden barely managed to open her mouth.

"H...he? D...Do you mean..." the angel uttered as she could only breathe out the name she intended to say.

"DAMN IT! YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN! I'M LOOKING FOR YOUR PAIN OF A BOYFRIEND!" she screamed.

"W...w-w-w-w-wha? H-h-he's not--"

"I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT HIM! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE THAT MEDDLESOME PAIN YUAN IS!" she shouted.

"A-a-a-aaaaah... I-I'm sorry... I.. I don't know where he is right---"

Fed up with her lack of usefulness, Malice yanked the helpless Angel right from the spot and held her from the neck with both hands.

"TALK, DAMN YOU!"

The poor angel maiden struggled to breathe, and started to choke wordlessly.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME? HE'S MADE ME SUFFER LIKE THIS DAY AFTER DAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IT'S THAT BASTARD'S FAULT THAT I STILL LIVE THROUGH THIS POOR EXCUSE OF AN EXISTANCE! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT I'M LUMPED IN WITH ALL THE OTHER OUTCASTS OF OUR KIND! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT I'M EVEN MORE WORTHLESS THAN THE FORSAKEN THING THAT YOU ARE!" she shouted.

The maiden's eyes filled with tears as she was crippled under the merciless might of Malice. The stranglehold came severely close to choking her to death.

It was then that Malice felt a searing force across her back. She gently let the Angel maiden slip from her grasp before turning to face her offender.

"YOU!" she shouted.

Standing right before her was Yuan, wielding a practice sword in hand. His ruby eyes glared back with a cold, bloody wrath.

"I suggest you step away from Lazuli..." he uttered in a low, threatening voice.

"Yuan..." she growled."You're not getting away from me again... I will have that much-deserved rematch..."

Yuan looked unmoved by his ravenous adversary. His eyes narrowed as his aura of wrath dissipated slightly.

"How far into madness are you willing to descend until you reach your ambition?" he asked seriously. "Whatever the hell your gripe is, I believe it's just the two of us. What you did to Lazuli is inexcusable..."

"If she interferes with, she's just another obstacle in my way that needs to be crushed, much like the aggravating you've proven to be..." she explained grimly.

"I see..." Yuan confirmed. "I refuse to lie dead in a ditch for your pitiable sake, however. You haven't proven much worth by toting around your bitchy self, I suggest you straighten up if you wish to be seen by our prestigious Magi in a higher light. And another thing: I actually hate showing off in front of my the higher forces like this, but there is no way in the bowels of Hades am I going to let you or any other jackass crush my spirit just to escape this stupid competition. I've promised a few of my friends I'd go along with it for the sake of building my character..."

In the state she was in, Malice wasn't for listening to what she considered "meaningless details". The only things that she could comprehend were the various insults that littered his speech. "Arrogant bastard... you only think so highly of yourself because you can match Ledah. If he didn't even bother offering you his cheap help, I know you'd be nothing but a talent less hack with nothing..."

Remembering what's been recently going on with the Solitary Angel, Yuan wasn't up to discussing him any further. Still, the disturbing face of Malice, and her recent act sickened the ruby-eyed angel severely.

"Arrogant, yourself..." he growled. He then thrust his practice sword nearly an inch from a spot between her eyes with unbelievable speed. "Now tell me... just exactly what will it take to satiate your gluttonous ego?" he retorted.

Malice flinched at that instant, but her wounded pride only deepened her hatred. "I won't take this constant disgracing lying down. I WILL destroy you." she threatened as she glared through the fake sword nearly shoved at her head.

She then turned towards angel they called Lazuli and gave her a vicious scowl.

"It's worthless people like these that are always holding me down... if they just understood their place, I could easily restore the honor I deserve.." she thought.

Her violent gaze then escalated upon reaching deeper into her memories.

"This Forsaken One used to be beneath me in the eyes of my peers. In fact, she was practically my fitting servant before. And now... everyone actually dares see me as something lower then her... a filthy, soiled outsider who was more or less thrown at our gate by the simpering sprites of Riviera. They must hate her Cursed Blood as much as we do... the same cursed blood that ran through those sinners from Tetyth... and I'm considered lower then them... then this appalling thing they made..." she thought.

She started foaming at the mouth from the madness seeping out of her.

"How dare this thing enjoy her peace while I'm thrown out here to the dogs that constantly bite and scrape me... HOW DARE THIS WEAKLING LOOK DOWN UPON ME!" she thought.

She was on the verge of attacking Lazuli once more, until she was dealt yet another harsh blow to the shoulder.

"If you dare lay your hands on Lazuli again, I swear you'll be dead..." he uttered in his coldest voice yet.

Malice repressed the sheer terror threatening to overcome her as she carefully stepped away. This left her with burning fury as she turned from her retreat.

"I SWEAR THAT I'LL RESTORE MY FAMILY NAME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CLAIM YOUR HEAD TO DO IT! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" she threatened in a disturbing voice before she fled.

Yuan breathed a sigh of relief. "Lazuli, are you okay?" he asked in a softer voice.

Lazuli nodded silently as she clutched her throat.

"Thank goodness." Yuan answered as he faced her with a warm smile. "Listen, the fountain's healing properties should be able to fix your throat immediately. If it's still bothering, we'll get you to a healer right away." he assured.

Lazuli nodded again before taking a sip from the fountain. At the same time, Yuan turned his head to face the Malice march in disgust with further ridicule following not too far behind. Again, the ruby-eyed angel sighed.

"Pitiful fool." he thought in contempt. "Those thoughtless little... I still remember how it felt to be picked like when I was little, just because I happened to be... different from them. I would've hoped Malice could actually sympathize with us outsiders for once, but it appears she's too stubborn to let go of her pride. All of this only gives me another reason to hate her..."

He turned again towards his dear friend with feelings of concern.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Lazuli nodded. "Yes. And thank you..." she answered in a quiet voice.

"Good." Yuan grinned. "How about we head out to the field and relax for awhile? Considering the hectic day we had so far, it would probably be a good to calm our nerves." he suggested.

"Yes." Lazuli answered again. "That would be nice..."

And so, the pair of Angels headed towards the floral field of Asgard...

**Preview:**

**Chapter 3- Angels of A Feather**

"So, if you were to become a Grim Angel, what would you sacrifice to receive your diviner?"

"I... I would sacrifice my Fear! Then I could become brave and courageous!"


	4. Angels of a Feather

**Chapter 3**

After walking through the city of Asgard for some time, the pair of Angels finally made it to a clearing. It was beautiful meadow adorned with many varieties of flowers, including the well-known Moon Lilies.

Yuan took out a folded-up sky blue cloth and laid it out for the both him and Lazuli to rest on.

After sitting comfortably on the cloth, both of them took a moment to view their beautiful setting.

"This place... it's always so beautiful..." Lazuli thought to herself in awe.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to face her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuan asked in a concern. "I saw what Malice did to you back there. She roughed you up back there pretty badly."

Lazuli nodded. "I assure you, I'm fine. She was really mad when she got to me, but you arrived just in time. I'm sure... there isn't any permanent damage." she answered.

Yuan sighed. "I can't take this lightly, you know. Your body's rather weak, so it's easy for you to get killed, even if you're Angel like the rest of us." he reminded her in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry..." Lazuli answered quietly.

She then carefully examined Yuan's face. He was still clearly upset over something.

"You're still worried, aren't you? About having to hurt her again?" she asked.

Yuan nodded silently.

The maiden angel inched closer with a sympathetic look. "I noticed your eyes from before... you nearly lost it again, didn't you?"

The ruby-eyed Angel nodded again. "What is Malice's problem? Why does she have to be such a bitch and provoke me like that?" he said aloud in frustration. "I hate it... when I become that way..."

Lazuli slowly turned back and placed her hand on her knees and nodded to her self. "I see... those eyes you make... when you're upset like that. It's like your possessed, and it really scares me. I can see why you hate that so much..." she answered sympathetically.

In frustration, Yuan lowered his head and slammed his trembling left fist on the cloth below him. "Damn it! When I get like that... I feel a dormant wrath burn within me. I could've killed Malice right there! I could've beaten her to death with only a few well-placed strokes and commit an unforgivable sin!" he cried.

The maiden angel then placed a soft hand on his trembling hand. "You're still afraid of slaughter the other angels..." she said in confirmation.

Yuan lowered his head even more. "You know more than anyone... how much I despise this part of myself... how much I actually hate violence in truth... If I... I if I ever awaken my full potential as an Warrior Angel, I'm afraid I'll---"

"No, you're too strong. You're will's too strong to allow something like that to happen." Lazuli insisted in a stern voice. "I know this, because you're the strongest person I know in that kind of way.

She then brought her knees closer together and sighed. "At the very least... you're stronger than I am... more confident..." she finished in an envious tone.

Yuan immediately raised his head upon hearing this. "Saying those kinds of things convince me that you think too highly of me sometimes." he answered rather frankly, yet in slight embarrassment.

"Not at all..." Lazuli said as she shook her head.

Yuan rested his chin on his right hand. "All this time and she still can't see what she has going for her." he thought to himself.

"Now, more than ever, I'm positive that you're strong! They say you've made an impressive showing in the trails, and there hasn't been anyone who's expressed their fear or knowledge of... your personal problem." Lazuli continued in awe "The other candidates look up to you, and the other angels are starting to recognize your abilities! You're finally being respected!"

Yuan breathed another sigh. "Is this truly for the best? I'm being recognized as one of Asgard's top swordsmen..." he said regretfully. "I might as well work my way up to being an infamous murderer!"

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. At least the Angels are finally accepting you. Being one who was merely taken into Asgard... they'll always curse me as the "Forsaken One". Even the will of the gods must despise me if they left me as this pathetic weakling..." she moped.

"Then screw all those other Angels! They're jerks! Besides, you still have Ledah, Ein, and myself to look out for you when you need some company!" he exclaimed.

"And why can't you take your own advice for once? I'm sure you have some strength in you if you're willing to deal with a nut like me! You need to learn how to take care of yourself for once! I can't always be around to keep you out of harm's reach! Like what happened with Malice earlier! What if I couldn't reach you in time?"

Lazuli released her hold of Yuan's hand and gasped, leaving the ruby-eyed Angel in an awkward position.

Yuan immediately turned to face Lazuli's back and gulped. "Ah... oh, I... was being too harsh, huh? Was that reprimanding a bit premature?" he asked nervously.

Lazuli then turned as well and shook her head calmly. Apparently, she didn't look too hurt by Yuan's harshness. "Not at all. Actually, that's what I really like about you. You're very sincere and not afraid to speak your mind, and yet you're considerate of others at the same time." she confessed.

Upon hearing this, Yuan's face nearly matched the color of his eyes. "Is that so? I didn't know being annoyingly honest was a likeable trait." he answered with a smirk.

Lazuli laughed. "You're really good at cheering me up, too." she added.

"I guess that's nice to know." Yuan grinned. "But how about we stop flattering me and get back to you for a moment?"

"But I---"

"You're a perfectly fine Angel and the kind I like hanging out with a lot! You've got plenty of good qualities, and if you just concentrate and put your heart into it, you're capable of plenty of things!" Yuan insisted.

"Well, I suppose I'm a decent archer---"

"You're one of the best archers in Asgard! I haven't seen any one else nail so many bull's-eyes so many times in a row! And you look pretty cool and focused like a noble beauty when you start aiming!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Wh-what... really?" Lazuli uttered.

Yuan nodded quickly with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Th...Thank you, Yuan, but even I'm talented with a bow, I'd still be a heavy liability in a true battle. I'm not too good with melee weapons, so any close range battles would be an immediate failure for me." Lazuli sighed.

Yuan frowned. "That's true, especially for someone as feisty as Malice. Bopping her repeatedly with a bow won't exactly stop her in her tracks" he quipped with a silly grin.

Lazuli laughed quietly. "Please don't joke about this! The thought of trying that is scary!" She then lowered her head. "It's tough being weak like this. If what they say is true, that the Magi are searching for potential Grim Angels, I doubt I would make a good one."

Yuan groaned. "Here I am again! Another person stuck on the idea of reviving the Grim Angels!" he complained. "And again I say this: You're not weak!"

This startled Lazuli in a stuttering frenzy.

"Okay, fine. So I confess the exploits of the Grim Angels were amazing, too. But the idea of becoming one myself just doesn't sit too well with me this day and age, where Ragnarok was 1,000 years ago." he confessed.

Lazuli gave Yuan a blank stare as she held both her hands to her chest.

"Uh... you must REALLY look up to those black-winged guys, huh?" Yuan asked.

Lazuli nodded her head silently.

"Okay. Well then, let's just say that the "Grim Angel Trails" really were revived, and that you met the Magi's expectations and are a going to become a legendary Grim Angel. So then, Miss Lazuli, if you were to receive such a distinguished honor were asked to receive your very own diviner, what would you sacrifice?" he asked in an announcing tone.

"I... I would sacrifice my Fear! Then I could become brave and courageous!" Lazuli cried with all her heart.

Yuan chuckled at Lazuli's answer. "Your Fear, huh? Pretty interesting choice if I say so myself."

Lazuli nodded. "If my fear was taken away, then maybe I could become stronger. I wouldn't hesitate in doing whatever I feel is best, and then nothing could scare me."

Yuan pulled his head back and placed a hand on his forehead. "Then you'd just be plain reckless! Would a daredevil Lazuli be any better than a timid one?" he asked with a big smirk.

"Really? Could things really get worse without my fear?" Lazuli inquired.

"Sure. It would be much harder to look out for you because curiosity would always get the best of you, you might end up picking a bunch of fights that you wouldn't stand a chance in, and because of the reasons above or worse, you could get seriously hurt due to carelessness! You'll just end up making the rest of us worry!" Yuan explained.

"Gee, I never really considered that." Lazuli confessed with a nervous laugh. "It's just that so many things hold me back in life, I've always wondered what it feel like to go on a whim just once."

"It's alright. I'm sure your sacrifice would be a common choice among the anxious population." Yuan said as he pat Lazuli's back sympathetically. "But considering the whole diviner issue, if the Magi ever made you a Grim Angel by spontaneous choice, they better give you a bow diviner! You don't need a stinkin' close-range combat to rule as a fighter!"

Lazuli blinked. "Huh?"

"Sure! I can an see it right now: You'll snipe wave after wave of incoming demons with your graceful skill and deadly aim! The carnage will be ugly, but the one delivering death is elegant and beautiful!" Yuan exclaimed.

Lazuli lit up bright red at the ruby-eyed Angel's blatant compliment and came really close to fainting.

"Ah! Yuan... Yuan? You can stop now!"

Luckily for her, Yuan caught those last few words before he really got into his imagery.

"Oh, right... sorry." he answered bashfully.

During a few moments of awkward silence, Yuan contemplated the incident with Malice once more, then moved on to Ledah's fleeting words.

"Man, that Ledah has a talent for saying things at the right time. It's like he has this uncanny perception!" he groaned.

"Ledah? You were actually able to speak with him today?" Lazuli asked.

"Yeah. He still isn't doing too well with Lorelei's death, but he still trying to stay cool. Sometimes I feel guilty that we were able to move on faster than he did, but she was his lover after all..." Yuan lamented.

"But... Lorelei was our best friend as well. It still hurts to think that she died so soon..." Lazuli answered.

"That's why we have to look out for the guy whenever we can. It would suck if we left the poor guy to mourn by himself! I'm also pretty sure that Lorelei wouldn't want him to dwell in sorrow for the rest of his life, so we have to do our dearly-departed friend this favor!" Yuan exclaimed.

Lazuli nodded. "Ldeah was like a big brother to us all. He was always so calm and understanding. He doesn't deserve to suffer the way he is right now."

"The guy's a really cruel opponent in sparring, but at least he was fair. And he used to be more fun outside of training, too. But I guess that's what happens when you loose the love of your life." he sighed.

"That's understandable. I don't know how I'd be able to cope if I lost someone that important to me..." Yuan said with a quiver in her voice.

At that moment, the two of them looked directly at each other's, but it was merely a casual glance.

For a long time, both of them shared a moment of silence as they dwelled on Lorelei's death, as well as Ledah's loss. It was then that Lazuli spotted a rectangular-shaped lump under Yuan's white shirt.

"Oh! Right! Weren't you going to show me some things in your sketchbook?" Lazuli exclaimed.

Yuan laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "Right! Right! I almost forgot!" He then took out a moderate-sized maroon book with golden lining and a single gold rune.

"I finished a few interesting pieces since last time!" he added before opening it up.

The first was the drawing of a confident Angel with short, dark violet hair and golden eyes that stared coldly into the distance. He wore a long black coat with golden lining with many belts fastened across, and a single brown shoulder pat. His arms were folded casually as pair of magnificent black wings was completely stretched out as if to flaunt them.

Lazuli's eyes sparkled in wonder. "It's like... you can feel the strength of his presence just by looking at him! Who is this?"

Yuan nodded to himself proudly. "This is supposed to be Grim Angel Konan, one of the most prominent soldiers in Ragnarok, as said in the history books. You may not believe it by looking at him, but he's supposed to be one of Ein's ancestors."

"You mean, Etchel?" Lazuli exclaimed in surprised. "You're right. They don't resemble each other in any way! How is it possible that someone as spirited as Ein share the blood of this dangerous-looking Angel?"

Yuan shrugged. "I dunno, but I checked a few records one day and found out they're connected. I don't think even he knows this yet, though."

"Really. I'm not sure how he'd handle knowing he's connected to someone so famous from the time of Ragnarok." Lazuli replied with a nervous laugh. "By the way, where did you get the imagery for this?"

"From a very rough sketch in one of the textbooks. I also went by how it described his features as well." Yuan explained.

Lazuli nodded in amazement. "This is pretty impressive for something based on speculation. Maybe this is exactly how he looked back then? There's definitely a well-defined personality in his eyes."

Again, Yuan shrugged. "Maybe. I'd admit it would be cool if I nailed his look dead on."

Lazuli then turned the page to see a picture of a beautiful Angel woman with wavy red hair, pure white wings, and a charming smile sitting up patiently.

"It's Lorelei..." Lazuli said curiously. "When did you do this one?"

Yuan sighed. "Unfortunately, she passed away before I had the chance to ask her to pose for me, so I had to do this by memory and imagination. I tried really hard to capture her kindly expressions."

"Don't worry. You did great." Lazuli assured. "I'm sure she would be proud to see this drawing if she was still here with us."

"Lovely Lorelei..." Yuan said with a chuckle. "May her kindness remain warm within the hearts she touched." he lamented.

"Ledah once told me she loved red roses the most, so I decided to give the proper addition to this drawing." he said as he pointed out the Rose bush behind her.

"The color of her hair is pretty close to that of the roses'. It compliments her nicely" Lazuli commented.

"I find it odd how casually we can talk about this picture." Yuan grinned.

After the two shared more thoughts of the picture, Lazuli turned the page yet again to show another figure that was unfamiliar to her.

She appeared to be a young female sprite with long green hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She wore a fancy shirt with puffy sleeves, a flowing green dress, and a big green bow with her hair. She was in a somewhat lively pose while she smiled brightly.

Lazuli viewed this picture in confusion. "...Yuan? I don't recognize this one either. Is this sprite? She doesn't have any wings at all, but she looks perfectly fine without them."

Upon closer inspection, she saw an uncanny resemblance between her and an Angel she knew very well. "I don't understand why, but her expression is really close to Lorelei's." she said curiously.

Yuan looked at the picture and scratched her head. "Yeah, I did notice the similarity, but the thing is, I just saw her in a random dream one day. She was frolicking around a village of treetop homes, everything just caught my attention. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that what I saw that day was a vision of Riviera."

"Riviera, the isle below the realm of Asgard? The land promised to the sprites? I suppose, but you can't be too sure if what you saw is real. Maybe it's your own impression of what it's like down there, and maybe this girl is somehow connected to your subconscious thoughts of Lorelei" Lazuli speculated.

Yuan smiled. "If that happens to be part of Riviera, it looks like a beautiful place. And perhaps, whatever part of Riviera that Lazuli came from might be just as interesting." he thought to himself.

"So, does she have a name then?" Lazuli asked.

Yuan shook his head. "The entire scene was so lively, but nobody in my dream ever called her by name. It's a shame I couldn't it get it in my dream, but I refuse to name her by my own choice."

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you're respecting this dream girl's identity." Lazuli smiled. "Does she mean a lot to you?"

Both Angels gave each other curious looks.

"Not personally. I'm just glad to see her as an inspiration for a drawing!" Yuan chirped. He then turned his head to the side reluctantly.

"I have the strangest feeling that she's of great significance to fate in genereal; however." he thought to himself.

Lazuli continued to look through the sketchbook, feeling more satisfied with each picture. After finally making it to the blank pages, Lazuli blinked a few times and let out a slight moan.

"I think the scenery's starting to relax me a little too much. Is it okay if I rest here for awhile?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Sure. Go ahead and take a load off." he answered with a warm smile.

The angel maiden smiled back before she closed her eyes and curling up by Yuan's side.

The ruby-eyed Angel gazed thoughtful at the sleeping maiden as he recalled an earlier time...

In his memory, he was but a lone, quiet child who left behind by parents who disappeared from mysterious circumstances. His awkwardness in Asgard left him unable to speak or play with the other Angel children, and it may have been the same awkwardness that caused others to either ignore him entirely, or ruthlessly pick on him.

For awhile, toddler Yuan silently wandered with a somber look in his eyes without retaliating against his offenders; however, his anger towards others gradually developed as he desperately surprised to preserve what little sense of peace remained in his life.

It was until one fateful day where he was forever changed from the avoidant child he was once.

On that day, child Yuan decided wander close to the entrance of Heaven's gate. Various thoughts of solitary exploration occurred in the young angel's mind. Apparently, another angel of his age had similar ideas he saw yet another one nearing Heaven's Gate. This other angel appeared to distance himself from the entrance as he threw rock after rock at another figure at the gate. Out of curiosity and concern, young Yuan rushed to the gate to find something that shocked him beyond belief:

Another abandoned angel that was gravelly wounded. The feathers from her tiny wings were terribly molted while the rest of her body was covered from head to toe in dirt and bruises. She had messy, shoulder-length, light blue hair with dulled eyes of lapis lazuli. The only thing she wore was a thoroughly-torn, sleeveless, dirty-crème dress.

The mysterious angel's entire body trembled as she could not avoid the onslaught of rocks. It was not until her forehead started bleeding that she began her silent tears.

While it seemed she could not recognize the witness of her cruelty, young Yuan was glaring straight at the suffering angel.

His composed thoughts became cloudy as his surprised anger started to overwhelm him. He was confused as to how a fellow Angel could end up suffering to such an extent beyond his normal torture, especially in a land supposedly blessed by the gods. He was even more confused how another fellow Angel could allow himself to feel any joy in causing pain to a helpless person.

The wounded angel continued crying as the offensive angel's smirk grew wider and wider. His twisted satisfaction grew to the point where he started laughing as he chucked more and more rocks.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" the angel shouted. "A "FALLEN ONE" LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE HERE!"

Suddenly, young Yuan's mind snapped. He picked up a near by stick and charged at the offender at full speed. The rock-throwing angel couldn't react fast enough as he was swiftly beaten into submission.

After realizing that rocks were no longer being hurled at her, the wounded angel looked up and saw young Yuan standing triumphantly, while appearing out of breath. Young Yuan then turned to face the victim. Her eyes were filled with a conflicting mixture of fear and gratitude.

Upon seeing the trembling victim, and viewing the unconscious body of the other angel, Yuan began trembling from the violent act he committed to save her. He fell on his knees and dropped his stick while he desperately tried to recover his breath. His eyes widened. His mind raced once more, but instead with deep remorse.

Yuan's mind returned to present as he found himself gazing upon Lazuli again.

"That was the first time that my burning wrath took over..." he whispered to himself. "It was because of her..."

**Preview **

**Chapter 4- Warrior's Paradise**

"You're pretty tough for a little guy"

"I'm glad to hear it!"


	5. Warrior's Paradise

**Chapter 4**

A few days later, many angels gathered around the training arena of Valhalla. It was one of the few areas of Asgard where combat could be legally conducted, and because of this, it was also one Asgard's key spectator locations.

This open-air Coliseum was divvied into a numerous sections with separate rings so multiple people could duel or sparring sessions at once.

Typically, very few people come to watch fighters with basic skills spar with one another, but the rings that held exceptional fighters almost always attracted a big crowd.

On this day, two such exceptional fighters happened to be sparring in the center ring, sending the crowd of Angels into a cheering frenzy.

One of the angels was a wily young man with excessively spiky garnet hair, sharp charcoal eyes, and a stalwart body. His great wings were tinted a slight maroon. He wore a deep brown gladiator outfit and wielded a practice axe in his left hand.

The other angel had messy, bluish-brown hair and big grey eyes. He wore a light grey vest with black lining with a sleeveless white shirt underneath, a baggy pair of blue shorts, and some black gloves. Behind him were noble wings tinted with mint green. Grasped in his right hand was a moderate-sized practice sword.

The garnet-haired Angel let out a mighty laugh as he stared down upon his opponent.

"So, at last I meet the Wonder Rookie face to face in combat! I've heard a lot about you, but I'm not sure how much of the rumors I can believe looking at a runt like you! If it's true you've won a majority of your bouts this far, I'm thinking it was all pure luck!" he cried out.

His opponent shrugged. "It's possible. I've been running into a few kooks lately, so I couldn't tell if I was fighting at my best." he confessed in an embarrassed tone. "But I'm glad to spar with one of the stronger candidates! You go by the name Kain the Crusher, I believe?"

The garnet-haired angel nodded in confirmation. "That's right! And if our weapons were real, my mighty axe would split you along with your puny little sword in half!" he boasted. "I'm hoping at least you're good enough to match up with the rumors, because this won't fight won't entertain me other wise!"

The grey-eyed angel readied his practice sword. "Then I guess I better not hold back!" he declared. His eyes looked thoroughly focused as he anticipated the start of the battle.

"Ah, yes! The renown determination of Ein, the Wonder Rookie! I was hoping to see this so I can be sure that I've crushed you at your full strength!" Kain grinned.

Ein nodded to himself. "If I ever hope to catch up to Ledah's level, I better start challenging stronger opponents!" he thought.

The crowd around them roared as the two opponents stared each other down with only empty space separating them. After a few more seconds, a lovely angel with flowing silver hair that wore sky blue robe arrived close to the arena with a small golden bell and hammer in hand. She slowly rose the two objects together and prepared to sound the bell.

"Are the two combatants ready?" she announced.

Ein and Kain nodded to each other before nodding to the angel with silver hair, who nodded back. She then gently hit the bell, which rang out the start of their battle.

Both fighting angels lifted themselves off the ground with their wings in an instant, and charged at each other with their weapons ready to strike. Both of their charges proved to be equally swift as axe met sword in the middle arena. Since neither gained sufficient ground, both left back and held defensive positions.

"You're pretty tough for a little guy" Kain admitted with satisfaction.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Ein smiled back.

"Interesting that you're enjoying this so far. We've barely even started!"

"Then shall we continue?"

"You're on, kid!"

Kain rushed forward with his axe raised above his head, but Ein was able to anticipate the obvious attack as he sidestepped just Kain's practice axe came crashing down. Ein then leapt in and delivered a stunning counter slash to Kain's left shoulder, and followed up with a strike to the waist. Despite the strength of his blows, Kain was eager to move on with the battle as he lifted his axe and swing to his left, which Ein ducked with ease. He then retaliated with a low thrust towards Kain's ribs, but the stalwart angel choped down to counter the strike. Ein reacted by yanking his sword away from Kain's axe and leapt back once more. The two fighters once again faced each other as the crowd roared. Again, Ein was reluctant to make the first move, which allowed Kain to take the initiative and charge in with his shoulder. Ein leapt off to the side in order to avoid another charge, but then Kain swung in a wide arc in front of him, forcing Ein to block with his sword. He then followed up with a downward chop aimed towards Ein's head, which Ein barely managed to block. Due to the strength of Kain's swings, Ein's were left strained from the last block and was unable to retaliate. That left him on the defensive for awhile, as he forced his arms and sword to block Kain's brutal axe assault. Kain struck from all sides, but Ein was able to keep up with every single strike. After awhile, Ein's arms started to tire out as Kain remained in fresh shape. The struggling Angel finally decided to give his arms a rest as he back flipped Kain's final axe swipe and took flight into the air. Kain then eyed his opponent with a defiant glare.

"So, Little Ein! Fleeing already? I guess whatever worthy victories you gained were nothing but flukes!" Kain taunted.

Ein shook his head. "I'm not about to give up. So far, I'm the only one in this battle actually landed blows." he thought to himself. "What would Ledah think if I gave up under these conditions?"

He then wiggled his arms a bit to feel how they're doing. "Okay, I can manage some more strikes now. But since I'm up here, I might as well take advantage of this position." he calculated.

Kain made a menacing smirk as he spread out his wings. "How about I join you?" he proposed. Immediately, he took off and darted straight at Ein with his axe in hand.

Ein answered by falling feet first with his practice sword raised above his head.

Kain quickly gained altitude as Ein was plummeting fast. The garnet-haired angel prepared his axe to strike at Ein from the side, but the angel from above still left his center exposed. It did not take long for Ein to come within striking range of Kain's axe, but Ein swiftly shot out his foot and intercepted Kain's face. Ein then swung down his practice sword at full force, which swatted poor Kain out of the sky and sent him crashing down. He then flapped his wings to slow his descent into a smooth landing.

The crowd gasped as they saw the mighty garnet-haired angel trembling on the ground. He tried several times to lift up with a hand, but eventually he gave in and slammed his hand down.

Everyone roared at Ein's recent victory. The earnest Angel smiled bashfully as he gave a few respectful bows to the crowd to thank his fans for their support. He then slowly approached the defeated Angel with a welcome hand.

"H-hey... Kain, are you alright?" I'm sorry what I had to do back there, but you were coming in fast!" Ein exclaimed.

The weakened Angel barely managed a nod before plopping his face down upon the Arena floor again. "You did well, kid. Your skills are truly formidable." he uttered in humility. "You even showed up a born fighter like me."

"Uh... do you want me to help you out?" Ein asked politely.

"N..no... just let me rest awhile. If I get back up, I'll be stumbling over everything and it'll just cause more problems." he insisted.

"Eh... are you sure? I would think there's other Angels waiting to use this arena while were batling here." Ein commented.

"It's... okay... someone'll come and pick me up... when news of this defeat reaches the nursing home.." he insisted.

Ein nodded hesitantly. Fine...then... ah, would a healing solution be alright, at least?"

Kain barely nodded before plopping his upon the floor again.

Ein then looked around the audience and motioned for a healing item of some sort, but apparently, no one had any on them. Luckily, two angels in special white robes flew in with a stretcher and landed softly on the floor. They took their time lifting Kain off the floor, and they made sure to be gentle as they laid him on the stretcher. Finally they took off above Valhalla and went about their business.

"Defeating him with gravity, huh? That was a nice touch!"

Ein and the entire crowd turned their heads towards the ring to see an amazed Yuan spying the flying angels.

"Y-Y-Yuan! What are you doing here!" Ein exclaimed.

The ruby-eyed Angel grinned as he faced his friend. "I just came by hear to check out one of your usual bouts in the Arena. How many guys DID you defeat today, anyway?"

"Three" Ein answered back, "And I'd have to say that last one was the toughest. I had an easy time with the first two, but Kain provided a good challenge."

"THAT guy? He never laid a single blow on you. I'm sure you could handle tougher than him!" Yuan insisted.

"Ah... sure... thanks for your vote of confidence... I guess..." Ein answered reluctantly.

"Seriously! I know you can be better than that!" Yuan insisted. "You wouldn't be forming a respectable reputation like yours if you didn't do something to earn it!"

Ein gulped. "But... I'm still nowhere near the best. Ledah's still far more powerful and skilled than me, and I've seen what Malice can do---"

"Okay then, what about me?" Yuan interrupted.

"Actually, I was just about to get to that!" Ein cried.

"Good. Were you about to mention how easily I've taken her?"

"Yeah. I would say that's pretty accurate---"

"And I'm sure you're capable of doing the same if you realized it!"

"WHAT? Against THAT temper? Are you---"

"Yes I am. And I'm going to prove it to you!"

Ein was afraid to ask, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Exactly how?" he asked nervously.

Yuan nodded with a smirk. He then withdrew the practice sword from his side and pointed it at Ein with his left hand.

"Etchel! I challenge you right here and now!" he proclaimed.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as they heard the sudden challenge issued to Ein.

"Yuan? Against "Wonder Boy"?"

"That's insane! Even if Ein's been working his way up, he's nowhere near THAT level!"

"Is that boy trying to humiliate him?"

"But I hear Ein's been considered as a top candidate!"

"To be... A Grim Angel?"

"Maybe Yuan's trying to show to people how unworthy Ein really is."

"Perhaps... if the rumors were true... and they ARE reinstating the Grim Angels... Yuan would HAVE to be one of them..."

"And Ledah! Those two are practically equal rivals!"

"Man, what I would give to see those two go at it again..."

The ruby-eyed Angel managed to pick up some of the comments made in the audience. "Oh, come now! Now THAT's being a bit harsh on the little guy, isn't it?" he thought to himself.

"Now Etchel! Do you accept my challenge? Or do you doubt your edibility?" he announced.

Etchel trembled slightly before he reached his conclusion.

"...alright! Fine! Let's do this!" he cried reluctantly has he readied his practice sword for combat once again.

"Good. If you ever want to prove yourself to Ledah, you knew you'd have to be able to handle me as well. This battle was inevitable." Yuan told Ein in a somewhat solemn voice.

Ein nodded, but still felt uncomfortable with this confrontation.

"By the way! How's Ledah doing now? I haven't seen him outside the temple latley!"

Yuan scratched his head. "Ah... I THINK he's doing better now. I've seen him going out a little more often..."

"That's good to hear... I guess..." Ein said.

The silver-haired angel gazed at both contenders curiously before raising the bell and hammer once more. Both Yuan and Ein gave her a nod, so she rang the bell to start their battle.

Ein immediately went into a defensive position as Yuan prepared to strike.

"Yuan's specialty is going to make this a bumpy ride..." Ein thought with great concern.

Right after he thought that, Ein's practice sword was hit hard with a thrust aimed at his midsection. He managed to block his lightning-fast attack, but it pushed him back substantially and left him open to a swift, hard strike from the side.

"What's the matter? You managed to block the first one! So you knew a second one would be coming!" Yuan reprimanded with sincere concern. "Okay, let's continue!" he cried has he readied the practice sword at his side for another attack.

"Oh great... I know that stance..." Ein thought.

Yuan moved in with a quick slash, but it appeared as though Ein blocked two strikes at once. Then Yuan proceeded to slash at Ein without any hesitation. Ein struggled heavily while trying to block the combining onslaught of physical attacks and phantom strikes. After barely keeping up with so many attacks at once, he was finally overcome by a strike to the shoulder. Yuan then went in for a powerful upward slash, which Ein avoided by jumping back, but Yuan transitioned into a huge leap into the air and crashed down with a mighty downward slash to his head. Luckily, Ein managed to block it yet again, but the great impact of the clashing blades caused Ein's own practice sword to collide with with his forehead, causing him to stagger. Noticing the easy opening, Yuan went for the finishing blow and picked him straight into the gut, knocking him down.

Poor Ein's pupils swirled around as the crowd cheered for Yuan's exhibition showing.

"Ah, hey pal... are you alright?" Yuan asked sincerely.

Ein nodded slowly. "I'll... be... okay... as soon as everything stops spinning..." he groaned.

"Okaaay..." Yuan answered slowly, "How about I help you up then?"

"That... would be nice." Ein answered.

Yuan then stretched out his hand for Ein to grab onto, but the poor Angel's dazzled state had him missing again and again. Yuan decided to snatch Ein's hand himself and helped him up, while trying to maintain Ein's balance.

"See Ein? You've definitely improved! This time you actually sensed my attacks and were able to keep up with them! Now you just have to improve your reflexes a smidge and then work on your offense. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough!" Yuan said with a friendly grin.

Ein groaned as he tried to steady himself. "Did you have to humiliate me in the process of your teaching?"

Yuan pointed up a free index finger. "Humility is an important component in the teaching process!" he preached.

"But not like THAT!" Ein complained.

As though he did not hear Ein's whining, the triumphant Angel pat Ein's head casually.

"Believe Me! You did a good job out there! You wasted some energy sparring with three other trainees, then held your ground against me. I'd have to say this is a record for you today!" Yuan said.

Ein shook his head. "You make this sound like a daily chore..." he groaned.

"Isn't it? I thought this is the kind of stuff serious warriors live for..." Yuan uttered aloud.

"Yuan... you can be really twisted sometimes..." Ein groaned frankly.

"Oh well! I guess I better reevaluate this way of life sometime!" Yuan chirped.

He then looked back at Ein rather curiously and muttered something to himself.

"But seriously, you did a pretty swell job fending me off not too long ago. I just know you'll pass these mysterious trials and be in the running for whatever prize they planned!" Yuan insisted.

"They're saying that the Magi are reinstating the Grim Angels! Are you sure that's something I'm worthy of?" Ein asked.

"Uh... right... Grim Angels... sure..." Yuan answered skeptically. "Alright. Then I'm sure you'll earn the privilege of becoming a Grim Angel!" he improvised cleanly.

"Still... it might be awhile before I can prove myself to be worthy of such honor... let alone match Ledah's abilities." Ein moped.

Noticing his friend's lowered spirits, Yuan let out a hearty laugh while giving him a pat on the back.

"Come on, now! Don't get like that! Maybe there's more to being a Grim Angel than kicking demon ass, like possessing a strong sense of justice, or a good heart. But most of all, they're likely expecting strong dedication to the will of the gods, and a strong desire to pass judgment on the ignoble and corrupt. I think all those things fit your description perfectly!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Really?" Ein asked hopefully.

"Yeah! If choosing someone to be a Grim Angel was all about power and force, then that creep Malice could make the cut easily! Could you just imagine what it would be like if SHE was one?" Yuan exclaied. "Just trust me! There's been plenty of news about who'd make it as the top candidates, and you're always part of the gossip in a positive light!"

"Okay..." Ein said with a renewed spirit. "Then I'll just have to work harder!"

"That's the spirit!" Yuan cried as he gave Ein another pat on the back. "You have so much potential dormant in your blood! You just have to get it boiling, and you'll practically be overflowing with prodigal talent like the rest of us big boys!"

"Er... thank you..." Ein answered.

"Isn't he laying the flattery on a little to thick?" he thought to himself in embarrassment.

Suddenly, a golden-haired Angel slowly made his way into the Arena.

"ANGEL YUAN? I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR YUAN!" he shouted in an authorities voice.

The messenger Angel easily caught the attention of everyone in Valhalla.

"YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE GREAT HALL! THE SEVEN MAGI REQUEST YOUR IMMEDIATE PRESENCE!"

Yuan felt shocked by this sudden call. "The Magi themselves?" he asked himself. "Does this have to do with my candidacy in the trials?"

"Yuan! You should go!" Ein suggested. "Maybe they're through evaluating you already... and they've already decided for you to become a Grim Angel!"

"Me? Already? So soon?" Yuan questioned in dubiously. "If that's true, it sounds like a rushed decision. They've yet to announce the official end of the trials to decide who the overall top candidates are."

He then looked up at the sky with an uneasy gaze.

"Besides... the Magi already know how I feel about the will of the gods. It would be a joke to let me become a Grim Angel if those rumors were true!" he thought to himself.

Ein gave Yuan a pleading look, who responded with a shrug.

"Well, the Magi ARE the foremost authority of Asgard, being the proxies of the gods. What choice do I have in refusing their request?" he sighed.

"Don't worry. If it's a bad thing, I'm sure they won't be too hard on you!" Ein mentioned.

Yuan was about to collapse from his friend's next assumption. "Gee... that's a really nice way to think about your friend." he thought sarcastically.

"I'm not too worried about having judgment passed on to me spontaneously. I haven't done anything that bad to upset them, so I'm assuming it's a good thing." Yuan answered.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it has anything to do with me becoming a Grim Angel. If that was the case, I would be more than happy to turn down an honor like that." he thought to himself. "All that will bring me in the long run is more violence..."

He then made his way out of the Arena and straight towards the Great Hall, where the Seven Magi awaited him. Right before making his grand exit, he gave Ein and the audience a friendly wave goodbye.

"Keep kicking butt, Ein! Just keep showing these guys what you're made of, you got it?" Yuan shouted.

"You bet!" Ein cried back. "I will catch up with you and Ledah one day! You can count on it! And thank you!"

Yuan faced forward with a satisfied grin as he finally left the Arena, whose cheers intensified as they were filled with Ein's burning spirit.

"Etchel, you have a long way to go before you'll be able to fill the shoes of Grim Angel Konan, but I know you have what it takes to fulfill the legacy of one of the legendary heroes of Ragnarok. You've got plenty of heart and determination at your side, so you'll be a formidable fighter against all odds. If there's anyone in Asgard who deserves the power of the Grim Angels, it would definitely be you."

**Preview**

**Chapter 5- Granada Fortress**

"Come now, Hector. Even you are aware that you can't possibly face the might of a former god."


	6. Granada Fortress

_Author's Note: There will be a few characters that refer to Koge-Donbo's Pita-Ten Manga, which mean more of these characters others aren't mine. Rest assured, though: Yuan, Lazuli, and now Kain from the previous chapters are definitely Original Characters._

_"Asgard, realm of the gods..._

_Utgard, land of the demons..._

_Ragnarok-- the war between the gods and the demon invaders-- cast the world in to a state of violent chaos._

_Overrun by demons, Asgard tethered on the bring of destruction._

_In desperation, the gods broke the ancient covenant and created the black-winged Grim Angels._

_Each armed with a Diviner, the angels descended to battle..."_

_Assisting these Angels with their powerful might and leadership were the Seven Magi, the proxies of the gods._

_Out of these seven notable figures, one proved themselves of exceptional might against the demon assault._

_That very Magus was Hector..._

**Chapter 5**

It was the great war known as Ragnarok. The gods tried to preserve Asgard as the Angels fought back the demonic invasion. Leading the Angels in the resistance in the name of the gods were their proxies, the Seven Magi.

Granada Fortress, the territory entrusted to Magus Hector, was about to face a terrible onslaught. Although he had a few of his most trusted subordinates at his side, the Magus felt he had to make a difficult decision...

"Lord Hector. I can see the demons approaching from the horizon. I am certain they will bring the battle to this fortress very soon. What are your orders, sir?"

A prominent Grim Angel stood in attention right in front of Hector with a few other followers at his side. He short, dark violet hair and focused golden eyes. He wore a long black coat with golden lining and a single brown shoulder pat. Wielded in his right hand was a jagged Great sword colored in gold. Many have come to known this godly weapon as the Balder, the Diviner of light.

Hector stared out into the distance while pondering his decision. After his mind was finally made up, he turned his attention back to his soldiers.

"Sir Konan, you are no doubt one of the greatest of the Grim Angels born from the will of the gods. As your commander, am I right to assume you are my most loyal follower as well?" Hector asked.

Konan knelt down. "For the sake of bringing a swift end to Ragnarok, you can be assured I will obey your every order." he answered.

"Good. Your absolute trust is necessary if I am to expect a greater victory today." Hector said.

Konan raised his head. "What do you mean by this?" he asked in concern.

"Sir Konan, I order you to take your squadron along with the rest of the Angels stationed here and move to the forefront. You are to leave Granada Fortress in my care." Hector instructed.

"Lord Hector!" Konan exclaimed. "Are you certain? Granada Fortress holds one of the pillars of the gods! If the demons reach it, the gods' protection over our sacred realm will be weakened!"

"Did you not say you would willingly obey my every order?" Hector reminded his prized solider.

Konan humbly bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, sir. I won't question you again."

Hector nodded. "In this state of war, the gods, my fellow Magi, and your fellow Grim Angels have been forced to fight in separate fronts. Our power is divided while the demons gain strength over time. If we are to find a victory in this battle, we must begin to focus our strength by unifying on one sole front and begin pushing them back. We cannot do so by remaining on the defensive, so I feel it would be best to gather our strength at the front." he explained. "Sir Konan, as I said before, you are one of the greatest blessings given to us by the gods. Your strength will be more useful where it can do the most damage to our foe."

Konan slowly raised his head. "I do not mean to be defiant, but this must be said. Even with your mighty power as a Magus, with the sheer number of demons approaching, this battle will be an arduous task for you to take on single-handedly." he voiced with great concern.

But Hector nodded his head. "Do not underestimate your leader. I will be fine." he sternly insisted.

"... understood, Lord Hector..." Konan answered.

"Very well then. Now, take your soldiers and leave this place immediately. Your companion Tess already made his way there, and I have gained knowledge that it shall also be the premiere battle for another you know very well..." he answered.

Konan swiftly raised his head. "Is that so? Who is it?" he asked in desperate curiosity.

"She was the first conversion case and she ended up being a splendid masterpiece upon her completion. Even her diviner is a beauty to behold." Hector informed. "I believe you know her as Misha."

Konan's mind raced upon hearing that name. "Misha? But... what did she... and why?"

The concerned Grim Angel clutched his heart and bowed respectfully to Hector.

"I shall lave at once!" he announced before making his way towards the main battlefront at Heaven's Gate.

The other angels soon followed. They all flew in a swift yet orderly fashion, but they all had a hard time keeping up with their lead angel. Konan's hands trembled as this latest development still haunted his mind. "I've heard of the method of converting a normal Angel into one of our kind, but I didn't think the gods would allow this! Misha, what in Asgard did you sacrifice?"

Back in the hall of Granada Fortress, Hector stood erect as he held his Tentacle Rod at his side. "No demon shall make it out of here alive. I swear it."

In a matter of moments, the first wave of demons swarmed in, and Hector charged forward, striking down the incoming demons with the might of the Magi. His Tentacle Rod shone brilliantly with his Magus power as it burned through demon after demon.

"Hmph. Such minor foes are no match for me." he scoffed.

After successfully repelling the first strike, a new wave charged on through, consisting mostly of Skeleton Nights, Wyverns and Dragons.

"Interesting..." Hector muttered to himself.

He then raised his mighty rod into the air as it gathered the ethereal power of Asgard right at the tip. As soon as it reached the midpoint of its charging stage, Hector readied his rod to attack.

"By the Knowledge of the Magi... ETHER BURST!"

The second wave roared ferociously as it made its charge, but Hector released an enormous ball of ether energy. It tore right through the seemingly-endless ranks of demons in an instant, and many more were whipped out by the resulting explosion. With the surviving demons startled by this overwhelming strike, Hector was given more then enough time to launch yet another Ether Burst, crushing more demons that crossed its path. In time, Hector managed to conquer yet another wave by swinging his mighty Tentacle Rod while releasing numerous streams of Ether Burst. It seemed that he had indeed won the battle single-handedly, however, the commander of the demon division could no longer take this lightly.

"WITHDRAW, SOLDIERS! LET ME HANDLE THIS!" A booming voice cried.

Immediately, the great demon horde drew back as their commander made his way to the front. His demonic armor and metallic wings gleamed with an eerie might as he levitated off the ground. The gigantic sword in hand glowed a corrupt light. The name "Excalibur" was neatly inscribed in runic letters.

"Isher, you traitor. I'm surprised to see you stick with your vows of honor after abandoning the gods." Hector said coldly.

"I've already told you once: my loyalty lies with my master. It was his decision to take his vengeance upon Asgard, so it is my duty to fight under him." Isher answered. "I am merely fulfilling my duties. In a sense, I am no different from the Grim Angels that serve you. However, are your kind truly just? Your gods have gone as far as to break an ancient covenant just to bring forth a resistance."

"It does not matter. You've brought all of this upon your kind, so now you all must face my judgment." Hector proclaimed.

"So be it..." Isher answered.

Both fighters prepared their weapons for their coming duel. Neither would move an inch until an opening revealed itself. After spending a long time of holding their positions, someone finally budged, and both warriors charged straight at each other. Isher swung his mighty blade at Hector's side, but the ether-infused Tentacle Rod block the swing with ease. Hector then charged up an attack and thrust his rod straight into Isher's armor, launching a portion of ethereal energy and pushing the Demon Knight back. Isher decided to retaliate by charging up his sword for a projectile attack of his own. He gave a single swing of his mighty sword, launching an enchanted beam at Hector, but the demonic power dissipated when Hector countered it with his rod. Trying to retain his offensive stance, Isher charged with his sword held in front of him, Hector countered by stabbing his Rod straight into Isher's face. The Demon Knight let out a cry of pain as he tried to recover from his facial burn, but Hector refused to give him that opportunity. He formed a wall of ethereal energy before him and sent it crashing into Isher, knocking him back a great distance. Isher struggled to regain his breath, but he refused to give up. He once again charged straight at the confident Magus with his sword thrust out.

"STAND DOWN, ISHER!" a mighty voice commanded.

Upon hearing this, Isher immediately held his attack and slowly descended onto the floor. Without hesitation, he bowed down in deep humility.

"Milord, it is an honor to have your presence on this very battlefield." he solemnly called out.

Hector shuddered. "Isher's one of the Great Generals of the Demon Army. There can only be one being who can hold authority over him." he thought in fear.

Suddenly, a small figure made his presence known as he marched confidently through a parting wave of demons.

He had silver hair that went down to his neck. His piercing crimson eyes lit up with malicious intent. He was wrapped in a long black cloak tied down with a big white bow beneath his neck. In his hand was golden staff engulfed with an eerie black aura.

The Great Magus growled as the commanding figure made his way towards the heart of Granada Fortress. Finally, as the figure reached Hector and Isher, he gave Hector a polite bow.

"It's been a long time since I've laid eyes on you." the figure grinned. "I see you're still the daring type."

"You..." Hector uttered in deep loathing. Despite his solemn gesture, the Magus was still cringing on the inside.

"Go on, Hector. Keep up this act of righteousness. I'd just like to see high in esteem the gods will hold you in before you finally fall." he said in amusement.

"It's your fault we've been put through this hell. You actually had the gall to unite the demons against Asgard. I'll put an end to this right now!" he proclaimed.

Hector prepared to launch a fully-powered Ether Burst, but the shadowy figure merely chuckled in response.

"Come now, Hector. Even you are aware that you can't possibly face the might of a former god." he told the Magus in a confident tone.

"Loki..." Hector uttered with deep hatred.

"I still don't understand all this hatred towards my cause. The gods have lost the most precious of ther kind, and in their arrogance, they turn around blame me for this death, and then they instantly condemn me! Of course, I could never take that kind of injustice lying down, so now their precious Asgard must fall under the demon spawn they hate so much." Loki explained. "It's amazing how easy that so many will unite under the purpose of revenge..."

"That no longer matters. You've placed Asgard in a state of chaos, and you shall be punished accordingly." Hector answered.

The one named Loki laughed aloud. "Even one such as you should realize how faulted the gods are! You know that it is merely because of your military prowess that you are held in such high esteem! Your sense of justice has no value to them! The will of the gods is just that! They merely do as they wish!"

"This still doesn't justify your cause..." Hector replied.

"Neither does it justify yours..." Loki retorted.

He then raised his shimmering staff in the air. "Now then, Hector, I believe you've sparked your curiosity. Let's see what it is your Magus Power is capable of!"

Loki's staff soon resonated with intense chaotic energy as Hector charged up his Tentacle Rod with Asgard's Ethereal Energy. In a matter of moments, both weapons reached their maximum strength as the combatants prepared to launch their ultimate attacks.

"By the knowledge of the Magi... Ether Burst!"

"Onslaught of the Jotuns, Come forth... Muspelheim!"

Hector released his signature ball of ethereal energy while Loki unleashed what appeared to be a bright, burning sun with a big rune etched within it. As both attacks collided, the energies struggled to dominate one another. However, Loki's burning sun soon enveloped Hector's attack and absorbed its power. Anticipating the Danger, Hector performed an Elemental Transition before the attack collided with him. Finally, the devastating attack exploded many times over, but Hector's new form managed to minimize the damage.

Still, the desperate Magus was left drained of much of his power.

"I see you've learned a few tricks. You really have improved." Loki grinned.

"You... haven't... won... yet.." Hector claimed as he struggled to maintain his breath.

Suddenly, a couple of figures swooped in from the horizon and started a vicious assault on the demons.

Hector lowered his head slightly. "It appears my comrades could not trust me to handle guarding Granada alone." he thought regretfully. "At least this will work in my favor."

Loki merely shrugged as his demon army was quickly decimated from behind. He then gestured his staff towards the Demon Knight.

"Isher, disregard Granada for now and have your army take care of the assailants. We cannot allow this surprise attack to go on any further." Loki instructed.

Isher raised his sword in recognition. "Yes, Master Loki." He then pointed his great blade towards the angels from the rear.

"You heard our leader. Forget about Granada and attack those Angels!" Isher repeated.

The demons gave a confirmed roar before they rushed out to cover their rear.

Despite the incoming rescue effort, Loki still brimmed with confidence. "It seems that you've lucked out today, Hector. You owe your comrades much for this fortuitous maneuver." He then turned around, leaving his back exposed to the weakened Magus.

"I suppose it's time we say goodbye for now, old friend. But you should realize this: Under the brutality of those deemed evil, Asgard is weakening from their assault, even when it is under the care of the gods many hold in high esteem. That fact alone speaks volumes to me" he grinned. He then took a few steps before leaving the Magus with his final words.

"The will of the gods is not absolute. Their authority is only valid as long as they hold the greatest power..."

With that, the infamous former god took his leave as a figure with bat-like wings flew in at his side. She had raven-black hair in a small ponytail and eyes like the color of red roses. She a long, flowing white dress-robe with a red rose broach. In her right hand was a crystal ball rod.

"Shiva, Report." Loki ordered.

The raven-haired demon nodded. "Master Loki, there seems to be an interesting development in the main front. A pink-haired Grim Angel with a white scythe diviner went berserk and destroyed nearly 1/5th of our forces. It resonated with an aura unique in comparison to the other Grim Angels. I suspect something "special" empowers her particular diviner." she answered in a soft voice.

"1/5th? That's not bad." Loki answered curiously. "Has this Grim Angel ever been seen in any of the other battles?"

"No. It appears that this Grim Angel is a new face. This battle in the main front is her first battle." Shiva answered.

"I see..." Loki said with a grin. "It seems the gods have resorted to using conscripts..."

Shiva blinked her eyes. "What was that, Master?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about." Loki assured. He then showed his attendant a satisfied gesture. "You know, I have yet to see what your little staff can do in battle, but you've proven to be an excellent scout to me thus far. I look forward to seeing more of your work in the future."

Shiva bowed her head. "I thank you, Master Loki."

For a moment, the demon lady's mind wandered on the sight of the pink-haired Angel's ferocity.

"...that pink-haired Angel... the one her allies called Misha…I don't understand why, there was a look in her eyes that suggested that she lost part of herself..." she thought with intense curiosity.

The battle at Granada Fortress raged on, but thanks to the surprise attack from the Grim Angel reinforcements, Asgard won out in the end with a fairly scathed fortress. The Angels sang praises of their brave hero Hector; however, other thoughts preoccupied the Magus as the others were deep into celebration...

"The will of the gods is not absolute. Their authority is only valid as long as they hold the greatest power..."

_"The battle raged on, but through their valiant efforts, the angels brought an end to the war._

_The demons were sealed away, but the gods would soon follow._

_Leaving their power behind in the heavenly isle of Riviera, the gods entrusted the land's inhabitants to watch over it until the time of their rebirth._

_1000 years passed quietly..."_

**Preview**

**Chapter 6- Rebirth of the Devilish Angel**

"Then open your heart and soul to me. Realize the sacrifice that will allow you the power of your diviner!"

"My heart... it cries for my future"


	7. Rebirth of the Devilish Angel

**Chapter 6**

Malice once again wandered the streets of Asgard, this time with her dreams broken.

"My future..." The young angel muttered to herself. "Is there any hope for me to redeem my noble honor? Or am I doomed to be condemned for the rest of my life? Do I have any hope left in my future?"

The Grim Angels were already named, and yet Malice was not chosen by the Magi. After voicing her complaint, she was finally given the explanation that she wasn't "skilled" enough.

"Then come that wretch Ein beat me? Do they not realize that I clearly outclass him in battle? My family name may have fallen, but I still posses plenty of worth to Asgard! Has the will of the gods gone awry? Has this horrible fate been determined for me from the very beginning?"

The defeated angel continue to travel around with weary eyes. It was until she came across and eerie ruby glow that her inner fury was reawakened.

"Damn that Yuan!" she growled as she gritted her teeth. "His shameless antics always humiliated me during all those duels in Valhalla! And somehow that twerp Ein benefits from it by getting in a few impressive duels with lesser fighters. "Not skilled" enough they say... it was merely a series of events that lead them to believe this ridiculous notion. Give me those very same opponents and I know I can down them in an instant! They have the gall to compare me so carelessly... to a crazy showoff and a wide-eyed pup! So they deny me the honor of becoming a Grim Angel based on THAT?"

Her eyes narrowed as she neglected another that stood in her way. "And Ledah... everyone always praised him, even BEFORE my family's downfall... there was always something so disgustingly "perfect" about him... always cool and confident, when he never even held my former status. How is it that someone who practically spent his days like a monk outdo me most of all?"

The accumulated stress nearly caused her to pass out, but her remaining consciousness managed to hold on.

"My future..." she uttered to herself."Is there anything left? Do I still have the chance to redeem my name after everything?"

Malice barely managed a few steps before her stress-based fatigue overwhelmed her again. She soon lost her awareness, and her mind shifted back into an earlier memory with her father, whose face was unfortunately faded with the passage of time.

"Our pride is everything, Malice. It is the one thing that brings true meaning to our lives."

Those were the few words her father left her with. It was the motto that allowed her to live on with hope, even as everything else was taken away from her. But with her pride torn asunder so many times, she began to question to question the meaning of her existence.

She began to question the future she aspired for.

Malice's mind started to fade. She could barely even drag her body anymore. It seemed inevitable that she would collapse helplessly in the streets, until a sign of hope arrived for her.

"Malice..."

The once proud Angel turned around and focused her weary eyes upon a blurry blue figure.

"... Lord... Hector?"

Her eyes barely made out a nod.

"Come with me..." he ordered.

The lone Magus and the dissipated Angel met back at the darkened hall of the Magi by themselves.

"...L-Lord Hector? What is it you want of me? Aren't the trials officially over? Haven't the Grim Angels already been chosen?" she asked.

"Yes I have. I've seen their ascent personally, and I believe they shall make fine servants for the gods." he answered.

"So then... why am I here? I was already considered unfit to become a Grim Angel! The other Magi said---"

"Rather foolish things in my opinion." Hector finish. "There is so much I see in you, Malice. So much that would make you very useful for our cause..."

Malice looked up in hopeful disbelief.

"Wh...what?"

"Power, Confidence, a Drive to do whatever it takes to accomplish your goals. With these qualities, you are capable of so much..." Hector said in an intrigued tone.

"Really?" Malice asked. "Then why is that I still failed?"

"The other Magi are shortsighted." Hector scoffed. "They cannot fathom your true potential because they fear that one such of yourself will be corrupted. They can see neither your imposing will nor your impressive drive. Most of all, they do not understand the strength of your ruthless nature. In my eyes, your are a perfect candidate who was kicked to the curb by foolish notions."

Malice blushed slightly from receiving a great deal of flattery and admiration from a Magus, especially when that Magus was the Great Hector, Hero of Ragnarok.

"T-thank you Lord Hector..." Malice answered in a grateful tone, "...but... what is there to do? You said it yourself: the other Magi cannot accept me as a Grim Angel, so I don't understand what it is you could offer me as compensation---"

"But there is something I could offer you, my dear Malice. Do not underestimate my resourcefulness." Hector sternly stated.

Malice stared in bewilderment. She wasn't sure exactly what the Magus had in mind, but whatever it was, it sounded exciting.

"Is... is it something that could help restore my status amongst the other angels?" Malice asked desperately.

Hector smiled. "That, and much more." he assured. "In fact, what I'm offering you is practically a dream come true for many..."

Malice's body trembled in anticipation. Her bluish-white wings seemed to be hunged tightly. "Is... it possible?" she thought.

Hector chuckled. "I told you that you were the perfect candidate, did you not? So it shouldn't come to a surprise that I've brought you this sort of present."

With a wave of his Tentacle Rod, Hector called down a faded jagged axe that was mysteriously absent of the runes etched into the other diviners. "I call this masterpiece Skadi, and I am certain with your icy heart, it will soon resonate with the power of cold vengeance that you shall unleash upon the sinners." he explained.

Malice reached out towards the incomplete "Diviner" with yearning in her eyes.

"Me? A Grim Angels? Yes... this shall restore my status..." she thought hungrily.

"This power is meant to be mine..."

"Do you truly seek this power, Malice? Do you wish to become one with this diviner and awaken to your true potential?" Hector asked.

Malice nodded with a mad look of satisfaction in hier eyes.

"Then open your heart and soul to me. Realize the sacrifice that will allow you the power of your divnier!" Hector announced.

Malice felt her heart pound wildly in anticipation. As she felt Skadi's faint energy pulse within her, a mysterious voice whispered in her mind.

"My heart... it cries for my future" she thought.

The expression on her face softened upon realizing what she must do.

"That is what I must sacrifice? But I..."

Somehow, she felt a faint cry come from Skadi, enticing her to accept it.

"...fulfilling the duties of a Grim Angel shall offer me more than my chance at redemption." she concluded in her mind.

The ambitious Angel then caressed the faded axe in Hector's grasp as smirked with sick satisfaction.

"So, do you know what must be done?" Hector asked.

Malice slowly nodded as she raised her incomplete "Diviner" in the air.

"Yes, you must sacrifice something of true value. Mercy, Freedom, Wings, and even Emotions... these were such things chosen for sacrifices made for the power of the Grim Angels. But for one who was recognized only by my eyes, I must require something that many have fought for. You must offer me your future..."

"My future... the one thing that I saw hope in, and the one thing I dreaded most... the is precious thing that fate has told me to sacrifice... and I will gladly do so." she answered in a crazed tone.

"Very well then. With your proclamation, you shall now receive the blessing of the gods." Hector proclaimed.

Hector then pointed the blade of the axe straight toward Malice, and drew out a chilling aura around her. As Skadi fed on this source of ethereal energy, Malice's body grew weaker.

"This... must be... the process of my sacrifice..." Malice thought.

After the young Angel fell to her knees, Skadi's faded form lit up with a single rune. Hector then released the axe and suspended it right in front of him as he charged his hands with his own ethereal energy.

"With a portion of Malice's life force fed into it, this false diviner shall recognize her as its owner. Now, to bestow upon it my own power." Hector calculated.

The ethereal energy of his own cold heart soon enveloped the axe as well. It's own energy continued to grow until it radiated an eerie blue power. At last, the False Diviner crafted for Malice's hands was completed.

"Now, Malice. Receive this godly weapon and realize your destiny as a Grim Angel!" Hector cried.

Slowly but surely, the weary Malice reached out and took the blue Diviner into her grasp. As she finally made contact, Skadi's corrupt energy flowed into her body, turning her once bluish-white wings into black ones. At first, she screamed in pain as the violent energy crackled within her body, but soon that same screamed turned into a maniacal laugh of triumph. Finally, Malice has been reborn as a Grim Angel, one soon to be feared as the Devilish Angel.

"I am glad to see you in high spirits once again, Malice. It is unbefitting to see a lady of your caliber as mere trash." Hector grinned.

"Such a pleasurable pain... and such great power..." Malice uttered in awe.

Hector nodded. "Yes... and considering your sacrifice, I'm sure you will make excellent use of that diviner."

Malice nodded. "You can count on it." she grinned.

She then turned her head to the ceiling and pondered some of the wonderful possibly she now had with her useful new toy.

"Such precious power would be a great way to put all those fools in their place once again... if only it was to be allowed." Malice thought.

"If you're so eager to test out your new power, you're in luck. I happen to have your first orders in mind at this very moment." Hector said.

"Really...?" Malice uttered slyly. "Please do tell..."

"As you know, The other newly appointed Grim Angels will be heading out to Riviera via Heaven's Gate the following that. You are to head there as soon as I am finish explaining you the details." Hector instructed.

"What? I get first dibs on Riviera?" Malice cried gleefully. "But... won't the others see this premature action as odd?"

"Do not worry. Since the announcement of the demon infestation, no one has dared approach the entrance to Heaven's Gate. You should be able to slip out unnoticed." Hector explained.

Malice felt even more awkward with this undercover operation.

"I do not mean to insult your authority, Lord Hector, but what's with all the secrecy?" Malice asked.

"My colleagues will obviously have a hard time accepting the fact that I appointed an Angel that they themselves already failed. If your role in this is already put into motion before they can intervene, it should allow an opportunity to explain your importance to our operation, and everything should be fine." Hector explained.

"So basically... I serve you, and you alone?" Malice asked in a soft voice.

"That is correct, Malice. This appointment has been performed by my own authority alone, therefore, you have been chosen to serve me, and only me. It is clear at this point my colleagues have no interest in commanding you." Hector answered.

With those words echoing in her mind, Malice could not help but smile.

"I am yours to command, Lord Hector. As thanks for bestowing me this wonderful power, I swear from this moment that I am an instrument of your will." she answered in satisfaction.

"Well said Malice." Hector answered. "Now as for the next part of your orders... as soon as you descend upon Riviera, you are to kill the sprites you come across and claim their souls in order to be used for the Retribution while the other Grim Angels seek out the World Tree, Yggdrasil. Your first target is Rosaline Island, where it said the great Warrior Sprites, the Arcs, reside. They should provide some of the strongest souls available, so make sure you perform a thorough genocide of their kind."

Malice nodded. "Understood, Lord Hector."

The Devilish Angel flapped her new black wings proudly.

Hector then pointed a finger towards the exit as he proudly held his Tentacle Rod at his side.

"Now go! For the sake of your Master, fulfill your promised task!" Hector ordered.

"Yes, My lord!" Malice cried before flying off to enact her Magus' will.

Hector stood by and watched Malice's enthusiasm with amusement.

"That false diviner should prove efficient enough for a desperate soul like her. As long as she doesn't have to confront the other Grim Angels, its power should remain perfectly intact." Hector uttered to himself.

He then turned to the giant crystal which his fellow Magi would normally gather around.

"The age of the gods has ended, my colleagues. 1,000 years have passed and our almighty leaders have yet to return to us. I cannot allow another terror like Ragnarok begin, and I cannot certainly entrust our future to a bunch of lowly sprites. They may develop dangerous ideas of their own, and even go far as to incite another Ragnarok of we allow them to continue with their daily lives. The legacy of our former gods must be eradicated. Asgard must be cleansed, and Riviera must be destroyed to prevent another establishment of Utgard. And finally, an omnipotent god must reign over the new world.

I am the only one who comprehends the foolishness of our gods' will. I am the only one who cannot allow their mistake to happen again. Therefore, it is only fitting that I become the new god." Hector said allowed.

His eyes then narrowed and his open hand clutched.

"And the most important task as the new god is to ensure the destruction of that wretched Loki..." he growled in deep spite.

After a few moments, Hector managed to quell his anger as he once again focused on his calculated plan, which he conveniently fit Malice into.

"That prideful woman... she will a most useful puppet to me..." Hector smirked.

Outside, Malice took swift but careful flight into the sky, as not to gather tension to herself. In the midst of her flight, she saw a grounded Yuan, who did not posses the same Black Wings as his other friends, nor did he posses a proper diviner.

"I see, so he was serious when he claimed he did not want the power of the Grim Angel." Malice pondered. "That fool! Without this wonderful blessing, he is nothing compared to me now! I have no need waste my time with the likes of him any further!"

With this victory in mind, Malice sped headlong into Heaven's Gate, where she released her disturbing laugh of triumph.

"Now to slaughter some Arcs..."

_Now, two angels shall descend to the sacred soil of Riviera..._

**Preview**

**Epilogue**

"With the knowledge of Ledah's death in mind, shall you still deny your duty?"


	8. Epilogue: Part I

_As the death of Seth-Rah came to pass, a cryptic voice uttered to itself in glee:_

_"My, My, Hector... you've certainly gotten further in your plan that I expected..."_

**Epilogue I:**

Beneath the unholy soil Parveeju Temple, the dark world of chaos remained hidden from the rest of Riviera. Here, an insidious creature was contained to ensure the stability of existence.

Sulking within the darkness is a feared demon dragon, composed mostly of bone and miasma, armed with the thoughts of undoing everything the gods have created.

"Death...Chaos... Destruction... All shall pay for my suffering..." it growled in a low, ghastly voice. "I will have my revenge against the gods... against life..."

Suddenly, the dark underground echoed with the sound of tapping. Eventually, the tapping stopped as a figure shrouded in shadow reached the vengeful being.

"So what they say is true. It seems yet another being from the time of the gods still lives among us" a pleased voice cried.

"Who are you...? You reek of chaos beyond that of demons..." the creature growled.

The mysterious voice chuckled. "I see you are still the perceptive being you've always been, Dread Dragon Nidhogg, or do you go by "Hades", now?"

The dragon let out a fearsome roar. "..."Nidhogg?"... only those accursed gods have ever called me by that disgusting name... who are you?" he demanded.

The voice let out another mischievous laugh. "As you have said, only those accursed gods have ever known you under that name..."

The figure then revealed himself to have shining silver haired that went down to his neck, glowing crimson eyes, and a shining stick of gold.

"...Loki the Trickster..." Hades uttered. "I thought you were slain during Ragnarok..."

"Obviously that is nonsense. How could I allow myself to be killed without my vengeance enacted? With those 1,000 years behind, now I have to retake Riviera as well as claim Asgard for my own, and kill off the Magi to ensure the new age!"

"And you believe... you can convince me to help you?" Hades asked.

Loki nodded in full confidence. "How else will you expect me to free you from those pesky shackles? Unless you want to continue spending an eternity in this putrid wasteland, I expect you to pledge your loyalty to me."

"This is merely another of your jests..." Hades growled. "You honestly cannot expect me to pledge my allegiance... to one who aided in my imprisonment..."

"But I can!" Loki announced confidently. "I suppose I could put you out of your misery instead and smite you with the power of Jotun-kind!"

Hades laughed. "Go ahead. I do not wish to live out this meaningless eternity any longer. Free my wretched soul. Do what you must."

Loki shrugged. "But my business here is to set you free and to get you on my side. But obviously you're having a hard time agreeing to that!"

"Of course..." Hades uttered. "You are merely another one of them... you cannot be trusted... even your irrational sense of "right" bothers me..."

Loki sighed. "You have a whole population of sprites and Angels above you just ready to be destroyed. You actually want to give it all up and leave your desire for destruction unfulfilled?"

This got Hades' attention. The mere thought of death and destruction whet his unsavory appetite.

"Can I assure that you will not interfere with my business?" Hades asked.

Loki nodded. "Of course. I'm offering you the help of my remaining sons to spread about your desired world of death in case you want to rush the process... or at least keep a few pesky sprites at bay."

The demon dragon thought this proposition over. "Your remaining sons... they are fearsome monsters in their own right... if you have no plans of double-crossing me, they will indeed be perfect assets..."

Loki gleamed with pride. "Oh, I'm sure they'd be delighted to hear that. They've wanted revenge on the world for what happened to their Mother for the longest time, and this opportunity to work with you will only further their satisfaction!" he exclaimed.

Hades let out a low growl as miasma fumed from his nose. "Free... me..." he demanded. " FREE... ME...!"

The former god was happy to oblige Hades' request as he raised his golden staff in the air. Gradually, chaotic energy formed at its tip as Loki chanted something quietly to itself. Once the staff reached maximum capacity, Loki slammed the staff onto the ground, and a constraining aura that surrounded the demon dragon shattered. Slowly, the hideous creature flapped its boney wings.

"The weight... has lifted... the shackles are undone... at last, I am FREE!"

Hades roared in sheer delight as he lifted his body off the air and flew right towards tunnel leading out of his detestable prison.

"Hey! Don't forget about our deal now! Just keep yourself from pitting your hatred against me or my sons, or else I'll have no choice but to strike back!" Loki shouted.

His request echoed throughout the damp underground, however, there wasn't any hint of response that returned. Without confirmation of his deal, Loki simply shrugged.

"Oh well... whatever groundwork he lays down, it should be a decent start to overthrowing Asgard. If he betrays me, I'll just have to put that arrogant fool back in his place!" Loki grinned.

In the eerie light of the Underworld, two new shadows spread their dark form upon the ancient ground. One was shaped like an enormous wolf, while the other was shaped like a giant serpent. Loki turned around to greet these new figures with pleasure.

"Fenrir! Midgardsormir!" Loki cried with a friendly expression.

"My precious sons... it's time we get to work!"


	9. Epilogue: Part II

**Epilogue II:**

Yuan was once again summoned to the hall of the Magi. It was an eerie atmosphere with only Six Magi presentable, and the glow of the giant crystal behind them has dimmed considerably since Seth-Rah's destruction.

"Yuan, if you remember the new from some time ago, then you should be aware of Ledah's death, as well as Ein's disappearance and Hector's treachery..." A Magus stated.

Yuan nodded. "Yes. It... had a considerable effect on the community, and Malice's involvement came as a bit of surprise to me. But why have you called upon me again? The Retribution has been prevented, and the traitors have been executed... unless you still intend to activate the Retribution."

Another Magus shook its head. "No, that is not it. However, we feel you have the right to know that we have discovered the location of the Etchel the Wingless, as well as a few other interesting developments..."

"Ein?" Yuan exclaimed. "You mean, he's actually safe? He survived the Maze of Shadows and everything?"

"Indeed," Yet another Magus answered. "It appears that Etchel is residing currently in Riviera, in a village called Elendia. We have also discovered something even more vital when looking into this village, as well as observing the state of Riviera in general"

"Pardon?" Yuan asked. His curiosity was piqued.

"As you know, since the demise of the gods, Asgard's stability has been left to the powers of the Seven Magi. With Hector's treachery and apparent death, our influence has weakened considerably. We need to find one who holds our Ethereal Signature and instate that being as soon as they are ready. Apparently, one of the Sprites of Elendia carries our legacy, and they must be properly trained immediately."

Yuan blinked. "...A successor of the Magi amongst the Sprites? But... why the urgency? Didn't my buddy Ein take care of the Demon threat already?"

"Unfortunately, this brings us to our more urgent news." Magus Ymir stated. "We have observed disturbing activity beneath Parveeju Temple, the gate to the fabled Underworld where the Dread Dragon Hades has been imprisoned. Somehow, the godly chains that bound him have been broken. We fear he may spread the deadly miasma of the Underworld around Riviera before delivering his wrath upon Asgard. Without the gods, our best chance is to summon forth the full power of the Seven Magi to bind him once more. However, we have a grave concern as to who or what released him...we feel that we must replace Ledah immediately and utilize the power of the Grim Angels."

"So then...you believe that my time has finally come?" Yuan asked. "Do I still have a choice in this?"

"Yuan, as we've said before, you have shown the greatest progress during the trials, and we believe you posses the greatest potential in fulfilling the duties of a Grim Angel. This time, the world is in a crisis far worse than imaginable. The sworn enemy of the gods has been released, and we fear the worst of who is responsible. In such a time, we cannot afford to take any risks if we are to preserve Asgard." a Magus explained.

"Therefore, we ask you once again if you are willing to receive the blessing of the gods and shed your white wings. Your decision today may very well determine the fate of everyone..." Another Magus stated.

Yuan lowered his head and trembled. "Again... but why? Was it destiny that I become a Grim Angel in the end? There are so many other Angels more willing to accept this responsibility with the enthusiasm that almost matches Ein's, and yet I'm one of the remaining Angels left that is able to handle that power... but I don't want that life... I don't want to risk awakening my violent self..."

"Of course, to fulfill our originally intended quota, we once again require the instatement of the trails. We must send two Grim Angels in order to meet with Ein, and with your acceptance, we will only require one more..." a stern Magus continued.

"Yuan, have you brought the incomplete Diviner with you at the very least?" Magus Ymir asked.

Yuan nodded as he unsheathes the faded sword from a handle. "Yes. I... felt it would be appropriate to bring it with me in case our meeting had to do with this. But I was considering giving this back, too. It just wouldn't feel right to keep something like this in my possession if I cannot wield it."

"Then consider our proposition once more." Ymir suggested. "There is so much that must be dealt with in the Promised Land. Are you sure you can still deny this sacred duty?"

Yuan sighed as he contemplated the current situation. "Ledah is dead. Malice was bestowed the powers of a false diviner behind her back, only to be used by the cold-hearted bastard that Hector became. And although Ein defeated the power of a god with unexpected help, we might still be in for a situation far worse than what happened with Ragnarok, considering Hades' release. Yeah, we certainly can't sit on our laurels now, but I can't be an effective Grim Angel if I refuse to accept the will of the gods..."

"If this makes your decision any easier, then do not consider this as a matter of submitting yourself to the gods' servitude, but a matter of what you want in the end." Ymir added, as if being able to read the young Angels' mind. "Etchel and Ledah came forward and received the blessing of the gods with their own reasons in mind. You must come forward with your own..."

Yuan nodded. "My own reason? But... what would be worth sacrificing my freedom? What would be worth risking my very sanity for?" he thought.

Suddenly, his mind rested on his dream that took place in Riviera. It went through the image of that green-haired woman and the beautiful home she lived in. He recalled the desire that Ledah and Lorelei shared to explore the Promised Land together. He remembered the helpless, abandoned Angel that was ruthlessly abused by the entrance of Heaven's Gate. Finally, his mind observed the vision of an Angel fully revived with thick golden wings.

It was the vision of the future. Something he foresaw after researching the 12 Fallen Angels and their golden city of Tetyth.

All of these thoughts centered on the Promised Land, the very realm entrusted to the sprites by the gods.

At that point, the young Angel found his resolve.

"Fine... this is still a hard decision for me, but I'll do it. Please allow me to receive the blessing of the gods, the holy Diviner, and my new black wings." Yuan concluded before kneeling down and offering his incomplete Diviner.

The Six Magi nodded in unison as Magus Ymir received the Diviner and held its blade above Yuan's shoulder.

"Angel Yuan. Thou hast proclaimed thy sacrifice of freedom. Upon receiving the blessing of the gods, you shall receive great power bestowed to you by your Diviner dubbed Fafner, the blade of flame. However, with this act, you will also swear an oath to enact the gods' will far greater than any before you. Dost thou accept?" Magus Ymir stated.

Yuan swallowed hard as he nodded. "I do..."

"Then let it be done." Ymir answered.

At that point, Yuan felt a portion of his spiritual energy drained into Fafner. The Six Magi chanted an ancient tongue as the crystal resonated with godly brilliance.

As the crystal grew brighter, Yuan's body slowly grew heavier, and his senses became keener.

"This is... impossible... am I actually feeling... the influence of the gods around me? Are they slowly shackling me to accept my sacrifice?" Yuan thought in horror.

As soon the crystal reached the peak of its brilliance, its energy flowed into the Diviner, gradually filling it with color and power. Yuan felt a portion of this power flowing into him, which caused his wings to molt slightly.

After a few moments, Fafner finally became complete. Its entire form was steeped in ruby, the very same color as Yuan's eyes.

"Angel Yuan. With this Diviner in hand, you shall become a true Grim Angel. Now, accept the power granted to you by your sacrifice!" Ymir announced.

Yuan's hands trembled as he became reluctant to complete the ritual. However, he already felt himself connected to the gods, and there was no turning back. Slowly, the angel moved his arms towards until Fafner finally came into his grasp.

Immediately, its overwhelming power shot through his body. His previous pair of wings molted completely as his new black pair grew out in an instant. Although he did not scream, he was quite terrified by this sudden transformation. Slowly but surely, he was able to feel the presence of everything around him. But at the same time, his body grew unbearably heavy.

"The shackles of the gods... they're binding me to ensure my loyalty..." Yuan thought as he grit his teeth.

As soon as the immense shock passed, Yuan's body glowed with a faint red light as his casual white vest transformed into a long crimson coat, and his former white shorts extended into longer white pants with streaks of red flame. Eventually, his body was relieved of the mysterious weight, but he still felt a presence hovering over him.

"It is done." Ymir announced. "On this blessed day, the Magi recognize Yuan as a true Grim Angel."

The young Angel felt his newfound power flowing within him, but it made him feel ill at ease. He remembered talking to Ein about this experience, how the removal of his wings was most excruciating, but at the same time, how the sensation of his new power was refreshing.

But Yuan felt differently. He felt he recklessly threw away something important to him on a whim. That in some way he had made a huge mistake. This was something he never wanted, yet something that most Angels, including his dear friend Lazuli, would be truly envious of. But here he is: the one Angel in all of Asgard that never wanted to become a Grim Angel, now the bearer of its renowned black wings.

Yuan bowed his head in respect, but partially in self-shame. "I will... fulfill my sacred duty... to the best of my ability." he reluctantly swore.

The six Magi nodded content of the new Grim Angel's answer.

"Well said." A Magus from the side answered. "Before you head out to Riviera, you will have to be patient as we select another Angel to accompany you on your mission."

"That will not be necessary." Yuan answered abruptly.

An awkward silence followed as the Magi stood by in uncertainty.

"Yuan, please explain yourself..." a Magus called out.

Yuan nodded. "I would rather not have another angel make such a sacrifice for this cause. I feel that most of my fellow angels do not understand what it is they must be done in order to become a Grim Angel. I believe... most are just too caught up in the honor it brings." he explained.

He then had a nervous thought in the back of my mind. "Plus, a certain someone said they would sacrifice their Fear. As convenient that might before them, I have a feeling it isn't something that the Magi would consider "precious" enough to sacrifice..."

"I see. Then do you have another proposition in mind?" another Magus asked.

"I do." Yuan answered confidently. "Please allow me to take Lazuli with me."

"Lazuli?" a concerned Magus uttered.

The other Magi spoke amongst themselves. Then a concerned Angel moved forward.

"Do you realize what it could mean if she steps foot on the soil of Riviera?" the Magus asked.

Yuan nodded. "I understand completely. What I know for certain is that Lazuli will get better."

"Do you understand what it is you're dealing with? Are you aware of what she is" Another Magus answer.

"I learned all I could from the Archives. I am well aware of her heritage, but I also know her personally. Lazuli is a kind-hearted soul. You can be assured she will not falter under the burden of sin." he sternly stated.

The Magi took careful notice of Yuan's solemn eyes.

"If anything" Yuan continued, "Lazuli's latent powers should prove to be beneficial. If the Twelve Fallen Angels managed to obtain such power that could incur the wrath of the gods, imagine what that same power could do for us."

The new Grim Angel's words sunk into the minds of the Magi.

"Very well. Since you've assured Lazuli's cooperation, then we will allow it. However, she is your responsibility. If she ever succumbs to her power, you must carry out your duty as a Grim Angel and do what must be done." a stern Magus stated.

Yuan bowed. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine." he assured.

"Good. Now take Lazuli with you and head towards Heaven's Gate. Once you make you make it to Riviera, you are to meet up with Etchel and discover the Sprite that is to replace Hector. We will fill you in on further details once all of this has been accomplished." the stern Magus explained.

"Understood." Yuan answered. He then placed Fafner into his sheath and calmly left the hall of the Magi.

The Six Magi were once again left by themselves to deal with their usual business, but Ymir had developed ideas of his own. He turned to his colleagues to voice them out.

"My fellow Magi. It appears that with these circumstances, we may need more than the powers of Asgard. If we are to succeed, we should consider entrusting the sprites, as the gods did so long ago. If there is anything we have learned from observing the battle of Seth-Rah, it's that these sprites possess a formidable spirit." Ymir explained.

The other Magi found Ymir's argument intriguing.

"Yes. It seems that in their personal battles, the sprites have aided Ein significantly, and even allowed his potential to be brought out to an unprecedented level." Another Magi answered.

"However, the power of those four women could easily fall behind the Grim Angels'. Despite their good intentions, they could easily become a liability the other Angels will be forced to protect. Do you remember the one that Etchel called Fia? The one that Malice abducted for the Retribution?" an objective Angel argued.

"That is indeed a good point," Ymir said, "However, there must be some reason as to why Ein and Ledah entrusted the future to these same sprites. I am interested in seeing how far they can go with further aid."

The other Magi grew curious of Ymir's idea.

"What do you propose?" a Magus asked.

"I believe they are entitled to some gifts." Ymir answered. "The weapons vault should hold something fitting for such an occasion."

The other Magi stared on in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" one Magi asked.

"Come with me if you wish." Ymir insisted. He then floated towards a wall behind their glittering crystal and scanned the wall for something specific. After spotting a seemingly normal portion of the wall, he held up his special rod towards it, and the wall created and opening. The Six Magi then went inside a secret room lit up by a runic pattern etched all over the room. The walls were lined with numerous weapons, some of which resembled Diviners. However, there was a pedestal in the far end of the room supporting a giant white chest with golden linings and patterns.

Ymir slowly made his way towards this special chest gazed at it somewhat fondly. After finally reaching it, he lifted the lid, and a powerful radiance shone out. He then took out four particular weapons and laid them out to show his colleagues his choice:

One was a big azure longbow, another was Golden Scepter with a ruby embedded at the tip, and the last was a scythe with an enormous black blade.

"The Tempest Bow, One of the Twelve Saint Scepters, and the Night Scythe. Fitting tools for our ally sprites, don't you think?" Ymir grinned.

The Magi pondered over the idea of offering these weapons to Ein's sprite companions.

"Two weapons once held by the greatest champions of Valhalla from the time of the gods, and a tool crafted for a Fallen Angel. Interesting choices..." A Magus stated.

"You must have a lot of confidence in their abilities to give them weapons of such power and magnitude. These are treasures even we do not fully comprehend." another Magus answered.

"At least they're far more durable than the replicas they managed to claim from the Accursed." Ymir grinned. "I'm quite impressed that they managed to defeat Seth-Rah, one with the power of a god, without these. With such a feet under their belt, I'm curious what kind of power they can draw from these weapons against a foe well beyond Seth-Rah's strength?"

The others were astonished, but they understood Magus Ymir's argument perfectly.

"As we have told Yuan, we cannot afford to hold anything back. If you believe that these Sprites can handle such weapons, then we will allow it. We will trust your judgment, Ymir." One Magus stated.

The knowledgeable Magus nodded. "Thank you, my fellow Magi." Ymir answered.

He then gathered the weapons in his grasp again. "Now, if you excuse me, I shall deliver their gifts personally. I shall make my way to Riviera once Yuan and Lazuli begin their journey."

The hall of the Magi became dead silent as their generous colleague made his way out of the great hall.

Back at the field of flowers, Lazuli once again looked forward to another day with her friend. Yuan soon showed up as a changed Angel.

"Yuan!" Lazuli exclaimed as she pointed to his black wings. "Y...You're a Grim Angel? Is that what your meeting was about?"

"Yes, that's part of it, but I'll explain the details later." Yuan answered. "Anyway, we have to head to Riviera immediately and meet up with Ein. Thankfully, our old friend is still alive."

"What? Etchel is... still alive? In Riviera? But why are we going there? Why where you ordered there? And why am I coming with you?" Lazuli asked in her excitement.

"Like I said, I'll explain all that later. But for now, let's hightail it to Heaven's Gate, okay?" Yuan demanded.

Lazuli sat there, frozen in confusion for a few moments. After finally regaining all of her senses, she nodded quickly grabbed onto Yuan's hand to join him. "Okay! Let's go!" she cried.

The two Angels then took flight and rushed towards Heaven's Gate at considerable speed.

For a moment, Yuan gazed thoughtfully at Lazuli before focusing his attention in front of him.

"First of all, there are a few things she deserves to know..."


End file.
